1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to communication among automotive vehicles, and more specifically relates to a system and method for performing interventions in cars utilizing communicated automotive information.
2. Related Art
Over the past few decades, automobiles have become significantly more sophisticated. All of the old mechanics have been replaced by electronic systems, e.g., when you accelerate, brake, turn, etc., there is no direct mechanical connection to the engine or wheels. Instead, electronic signals are sent to a computer that controls operations. In addition, modern vehicles include numerous sensors that identify problems. Examples include sensors that indicate low fuel, low oil, worn belts, etc.
Unfortunately, little effort has been put forth to fully exploit this information to improve driving safety for surrounding drivers. While automobiles do exploit some information internally to, for instance, employ airbags, implement cruise control that switches off under various scenarios etc., the information is not utilized in a manner that can be beneficial to nearby motorists.
For instance, MERCEDES BENZ® has developed a cruise control based on radar, which detects if the distance is becoming smaller between you and the automobile in front of you. The information is automatically translated into a speed reduction of your own car.
It is also known that devices within a car have their own Internet capabilities, such as an IP address or a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications, which is a digital mobile telephone system that is widely used in Europe and other parts of the world) identifier that can be called in cases of emergency or theft. Also known are intelligent systems that track braking, etc., to determine the cost of insurance.
However, none of these systems provide information to nearby drivers to improve overall safety on the road. Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method that can exploit information processed within a vehicle by communicating the information to nearby drivers.